


【纲白】西西里郊外的晚上

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 一切都可能突如其来
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】西西里郊外的晚上

酒吧的门被从里面粗鲁撞开时牵动了沢田纲吉的视线。即便他此刻正倚着停在路边的轿车同白兰热火朝天地调情。

这条市郊的街道上的几盏路灯自从报废后便一直没人来修。忽明忽暗的光线击打着柏油路面；经过的路人的脸影影绰绰。纲吉喜欢白兰高谈论阔时的姿态：他总是慢条斯理地陈述着一些令人无法反驳的现象或事实，在平易近人甚至会被误解成轻浮的笑容中，隐藏着他本人一股生来的傲慢和无畏。他们是敌人也是情人。即便是在那一场场僵持不下的家族会谈上，纲吉也难以否认发言时的白兰十分令人着迷。白兰时而会一边用冷酷又挑衅的目光打量他，一边搬出一条条不可理喻的条款。会谈的一半时间都能听到他盛气凌人且让人不敢轻举妄动的演说，仿佛没有什么能阻止他从欺压比自己弱小的家族、剥削他瞧不起的黑手党首领之类的“游戏”里找到无穷的乐趣——事实是，坏蛋的盲目自负往往让他们有可乘之机。尤其当白兰遇到沢田纲吉、当密鲁菲奥雷遇上彭格列的强强对决，纲吉能看出白兰很快便迷失在一种过分膨胀的优越感里，觉得扳倒七的三次方的另外一名玩家是一种轻而易举但又非自己不可的使命。然而那恰恰是纲吉有意给他造成的假象，让他觉得自己和彭格列在几乎独揽大权的意大利最强黑手党家族面前不堪一击。白兰的物质胜利无疑是压倒性的——与他精神上陷落的速度如出一辙。宿敌的快感与对孤独的感同身受使两人迅速坠入爱河：于纲吉是一种对自己和家族的背叛以及对自由与疯狂放手一搏的决绝，于白兰则是一种想置对方于死地但又突然不知道从哪里下手的怅然若失。两人的胜利都即是失败，反之亦然；没有谁能全身而退。

当下的白兰完全处于一种热情高涨的状态。他看上去是一个特别有亲和力的人，但又同时在周身保持着一种充满威慑力的磁场；他的热情中往往包含一层更深的波澜不惊，甚至可以说是厌世和冷漠。所以当白兰兴致高昂地在说些什么时，旁人很难分辨他到底是真的乐在其中，还是一种心血来潮的宣泄或炫耀。然而纲吉渐渐能够判断白兰情绪的真实性，是在两人发生过肌肤之亲之后。实际处于精神与肉体亢奋状态中的白兰与纲吉想象中的画面相去甚远。当然，密鲁菲奥雷的首领在性爱中也不甘屈居下位的强势倒是与他料想的如出一辙。可沉溺于情事、与他欢愉达旦时的白兰却散发出一种充斥致命吸引力却又令人望而却步的脆弱。他不会再笑着调侃他，或随口说些愤世嫉俗的漂亮话，而是咬牙隐忍、低喘着压抑那些令男人为之疯狂的细碎呻吟。在男人身下的白兰依旧像一个不可一世的王者，被侵犯和取悦着却在举手投足间昭示着不可侵犯的神性，而投向他的目光中则携带若隐若现的迷离的恨意——纲吉认为白兰总在认真又狡猾地恨着他。不对双方造成任何实质性伤害，那份恨意只有他本人知道：那是一场他跟自己的游戏。他们之间的爱也是一场理性与情感的游戏。

“我们短期内最好不要见面……”

“噢，纲吉君终于厌倦这段可有可无的关系了吗？”

“你为什么总是要通过贬低我对你的爱来试探我？”

“因为我不信任你。你不值得我的信任。”

“这个世界上有谁值得你信任？你有听过我因此而抱怨吗？”

白兰不说话了。纲吉知道他从不擅长开口询问自己没能预料到的事。事实上，几乎没有白兰预判失误的事。为了防止他进一步胡思乱想而导致两人的关系恶化，纲吉最后道出了理由：

“有人想杀你。“

白兰噗嗤一声笑了出来，转身冲他挥了挥手，拎起西装外套头也不回地离开了会议室。纲吉默默望着他的背影消失在门口，知道自己又扫了某个难伺候的首领的兴。在贡献这些在旁人看来意义重大而在白兰眼中不值一提的观点上，他似乎从没让白兰失望过。天知道白兰树敌无数，却是他一直在以一个敌人和情人的身份为他惴惴不安。纲吉于是干脆纵容他随心所欲的习性到底，虽然在选择约会地点上他一如既往严加管控。白兰的强大他再清楚不过。而作为或许是唯一个知道白兰不为人知的一面的人，纲吉认为自己成长到现在也并非一事无成，起码不会简简单单就被想杀他的人干掉。在见惯白兰猖狂又惨绝人寰的虐杀手段后，纲吉开始自我麻醉：绝对没人有胆量会对神明一样不可一世又所向披靡的男人出手，除非他是真的不想活了。

镜头拉回酒吧外的这条街道，以及那扇被撞开时摇摇欲坠的酒吧大门。白兰仍在兴高采烈地向他说着些什么，可是纲吉忍不住多看了几眼那个冲出来的邋遢酒鬼。他忽然感到困惑，不知道自己为什么会被这个与自己毫不相干的路人吸引。纲吉呆呆地看着男人朝他们的方向踉踉跄跄走来，咂着嘴、眼神迷离，一只手往背后的裤腰带里有一下没一下地掏着什么。

“纲吉君，你在走神？在我面前。”

“抱歉，我……”他慌慌张张地移回视线——

枪响了。

就着是第二枪、第三枪……

从白兰口中喷出的鲜血溅了纲吉一脸；他的表情静止在枪响的那一秒。随后，更多血液喷射到纲吉身上；他几乎忘了该如何呼吸。鲜血从白兰的额头、胸口不断渗出，枪声还未停止，他的身体缓缓倒向纲吉。直到打空一副弹夹，酒鬼把枪随手一丢，迅速转身隐入黑暗。纲吉仍站在原地一动不动，但是身体的抖动幅度越来越大。他没有去搂抱挂在他身上的男人，只是止不住地颤抖。白兰那具被打得千疮百孔的身体继而滑落到地上。纲吉梦游一般重新打开车门，没有多看一眼地上的尸体。他两眼发直、平视前方，连安全带都没系便一脚油门踩到底——他肯定自己在做梦，这一切不是真的。

柏油马路上空无一人，只有一路飙车呼啸而过的他自己。纲吉不知道自己在看什么，眼前漆黑一片，只有一盏又一盏迅速向后掠去的路灯。昏黄连接黑暗，周而复始地将他笼罩又抛弃；这条路仿佛没有尽头。他开始神经质地喃喃自语：白兰在哪里、我们最好不要见面、有人要杀你、那个人不是白兰、和我说话的人是谁、白兰在哪里、白兰死了、白兰没死、白兰还在那里……

纲吉开车绕了市郊一大圈。他不知道自己要往哪儿开，他只是努力把自己从刚才的事件中抽离，然而越逃却仿佛离白兰的死亡越近。不管他逃到哪儿，有关白兰的事实从一开始就已经尘埃落定。可是纲吉无法接受——他该怎么接受？前一秒他的情人还在他面前魅力四射地同他交谈，下一秒已经变成一具冷冰冰的尸体。到底是谁的错？白兰的敌人几乎遍布世界的每个角落，在旁人看来他所背负的血债就算有几条命都不够还……可是纲吉并没有因此感到丝毫安慰，相反，他一个劲觉得这一切是自己的错——错在之前那么坚定不移地相信没有人敢对白兰出手。

纲吉不知不觉开回了案发地。他想如果自己足够冷静，一定会发现刚才的那一切都不是真的。下了车，他发现自己还在止不住地发抖。浑身是血的白兰面朝下倒在酒吧外的马路边，在泥沼般的黑暗中宛如一块惨白又新鲜的浮冰。纲吉缓缓跪了下去，将那具已经开始发僵的躯体搂入怀里。那双紫色的眼睛依旧半睁着，像两颗不会随时间褪色的剔透无瑕的紫水晶——一股无名的怒火忽然窜上心头，纲吉悲愤地抱紧白兰、一遍遍吻着他的头发，口中开始不住地咒骂：“你他妈不是自诩为神吗？可恶……你怎么能就这样死掉！回答我啊，混蛋，你怎么不像以前那样嘲笑我失算、讽刺我为情所困的懦弱？说话啊，白兰，你说话啊！……”

此时此刻，胜似世间一切纷扰不绝的情感而显得更伟大的，是永久的、如死者心电图一般平稳的沉默。纲吉陷入一种狂暴的焦躁中，既咒骂着令他心如刀绞的失去，又祈祷着生命以及曾笼罩白兰一生的诡异运气显现奇迹……纲吉当下已是泣不成声，他的悲伤源自一种前所未有的心灵上的巨大空洞。白兰的死令他恍然大悟那个空洞之前就从未被填满。他也早该料到，死亡是白兰计划的一部分。不管他死于意外还是被谋杀，亦或是实施他最拿手的自取灭亡，都足以让他一辈子再也忘不了他。即便在他活着的时候，白兰也活成了一个历史罪人的模样。只不过历史恐怕不会提及白兰曾经有他这一任举足轻重的情人；他的名字只会出现在媒体所报道的密鲁菲奥雷首领惨遭暗杀一案的目击者名单上。

西西里郊外的晚上，一如无数个寻常的夜晚那样平静。而纲吉在说不清是痛苦还是悔恨的泪水中深刻地意识到：属于他心灵的平静已经随着白兰的死而一去不复返。警车的鸣笛声由远及近，纲吉放开白兰，重新起身钻进车里。即便理性已经所剩无几，但本能在最后提醒他黑手党应当避免任何不必要的与警察的正面接触。直到把车开进一个不起眼的小巷，纲吉抹了把湿漉漉的脸，从口袋里哆哆嗦嗦掏出手机拨通了一个电话号码。那边接起后，他听到自己用嘶哑的声音哽咽着呢喃道：

“Reborn，我把事情搞砸了……”


End file.
